


His Heroin

by coffeeberry



Series: Little Games [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: He got inside her head. Now she finds the way to get inside his head too.





	His Heroin

Nie była pewna, w którym momencie zaczęła inaczej postrzegać Thrawna. Nie, nie całkiem inaczej: wciąż był jej wrogiem, imperialnym admirałem. Jednak z czasem jego obraz stawał się pełniejszy. Hera zaczęła zauważać kolejne szczegóły, które odzwierciedlały osobowość Thrawna. Nie mogła już dłużej traktować go jako abstrakcyjnego przeciwnika.

Kiedy toczyli bitwy, niemal widziała go przed sobą, odzianego w biały mundur. Jego przystojną niebieską twarz i przeszywające spojrzenie czerwonych oczu: spokojne, skoncentrowane, analizujące. Wydając rozkazy eskadrom x-wingów, wyobrażała sobie mikroekspresje na twarzy swojego oponenta. Uśmiechał się? Marszczył czoło i zaciskał wargi? Czy był zdolny do krzyku? Czy ona byłaby w stanie go do niego zmusić?

Zdawało się jej się wtedy, że cała wojenna sceneria była tylko dzielącą ich sztucznie skonstruowaną barierą, grą w podchody, jakimś dziwnym rytuałem zalotów. Jak gdyby nie potrafili powiedzieć sobie wprost tego, co o sobie myślą, rozwiązać problemu inaczej, między sobą, tak, by nikt więcej, z żadnej ze stron nie musiał ginąć.

Czasem, gdy przygotowywała plany bitew, ona i Thrawn toczyli hipotetyczną walkę w jej głowie. Nierzadko ten wyobrażony Thrawn wskazywał jej błędy w jej własnym myśleniu. Beznamiętnie mówił jej, co powinna skorygować i jaki ruch on sam wykona w odpowiedzi. „Co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu?”, pytała go od czasu do czasu, a on uśmiechał się i oznajmiał jej: „dokładnie to, co ty zrobisz”.

Wszedł do jej głowy i przeniknął jej myśli. Niekiedy przerażało ją to. Musiał wiedzieć, że stał się dla niej punktem odniesienia. Gdyby tylko ona sama potrafiła w podobny sposób wejść do jego głowy, użyć Thrawna przeciwko Imperium, Thrawna przeciwko jemu samemu.

Zastanawiała się, czego pragnął. „Wygrać”, mówiło jej spojrzenie jego czerwonych oczu. Nie zadowoliłby się jednak łatwym zwycięstwem. Potrzebował odpowiedniego przeciwnika, kogoś, kto mógł rzucić mu wyzwanie i stawić mu opór. Pożądał jej, uświadomiła sobie. Była jego heroiną.

„Nie przyjmuję kapitulacji”, dźwięczały jej w głowie jego słowa. Uprzednio nakrzyczała na jego hologram, oświadczyła butnie, że nigdy się nie podda. Sprawiła mu tym przyjemność. Thrawn chciał, by z nim walczyła, wykorzystując wszystkie swoje umiejętności. Ciekawiło go, do czego jeszcze była zdolna. Uzależnił się od ich potyczek i nie zamierzał szybko kończyć ich walki.

„Dążę do tego, by opanować sztukę wojenną do perfekcji”, powiedział jej kiedyś. Każdy najdrobniejszy detal był dla niego istotny. Pozostało zatem coś, w niej samej, czego jeszcze nie rozumiał. Być może udało jej się znaleźć w końcu jego słabość.

Wysłała zaszyfrowaną wiadomość z pełną świadomością, że imperialny niszczyciel ją przechwyci. Wyobraziła sobie Thrawna, który czyta ów tekst i unosi brew. Była pewna, że odpowie. Weszła w końcu do jego głowy.

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki tekst, nakreślony z założeniem, że kiedyś napiszę długi, wielorozdziałowy fanfik poświęcony tej parze. Albo chociaż smut.


End file.
